


Gem Guardian Jasper x child reader

by Shorty_nerd



Series: Gem guardian [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Multi, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty_nerd/pseuds/Shorty_nerd
Summary: You are a young child living life on the run until you meet jasper, a gem from outer space.





	1. A new start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my first fic ever, so it's not the best i'll admit, but I had fun writing this and i love jasper. :3 There's gonna be more to come so stay tuned!

You can't remember the last time you were in a warm bed. You had a hard life and you were just at the age of ten. Just a few months ago you had a wonderful life with your mother father and older sister until one fateful day you came home after school one afternoon.

“Mom, Dad? I'm home.” You called out as you were usually greeted once you walked through the door. You felt a strange feeling of dread come over your body, like something wasn't right. You started to walk up the steps cautiously. As each step slightly creaked as you were walking up, you saw the bedroom to your parents room was wide open. It struck you as strange as your parents always left it closed, for privacy as it was off-limits for you. You slowly walked towards the bedroom, the feeling of dread turning into fear. 

“Mom? Dad?” You called out softly but no answer. You took a step inside, your fear turned into horror at what you just saw. You dropped your school books once you saw both your mother and father laying dead on the ground, your mother's light tan shirt and skirt stained with red, her eyes wide open. Your father was in similar condition, his business suit stained with his own blood and blood spilling out of his mouth and trickling down his chin. You started to shake and whimper, covering your hands with your face and falling to your knees, you started to cry. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” You could hardly get the words out through your sobbing as you called for your sister, rushing to her bedroom. To your surprise, she was dead as well, laying on her bed with a hole in the middle of her forehead, meaning she has been shot, blood trickling down her face. You became scared and reached for the phone to call the local police. An hour passes and the police finally arrive. You tried to tell them what happened without sobbing uncontrollably, but to no avail. The authorities had brought the bodies out of the house, blood dripping at each step. Since that day, you were relocated to an orphanage. You lived there for nearly two months, sleeping in a cold, hard bed and eating food that looked like it was found on the side of the road. 

Being bullied by the other orphans didn't help either, they picked on you not only for being the new kid, but also isolating yourself from the others due to all the trauma you've been through. It all came to an end one night when you couldn't sleep and could suddenly feel warm, but it wasn't a comfortable warm, it was hot like fire. You turned your head to see smoke coming out of the door leading to the hallway, noticing the place was on fire. You shouted as loud as you can, causing everyone to wake up and grumble at you for waking them in the middle of the night.

“The building is on fire!” You shouted at the children and they quickly got up, heading towards the nearest fire escape, each child getting out safely but sadly the caretakers of the orphanage had already fallen victim to the fire. Luckily someone had called the fire department and they arrived soon as they were all out. As the firemen were extinguishing the fire, you stared at the flames, your entire train of thought hit you like a ton of bricks as you started to think about your life and your future. Were you somehow cursed to have everything taken away from you? What will happen with no place to go? You became scared, looking out in the distance to the nearby woods, thinking about what should be your next chapter in the story that is your life. Then, it hit you. You would run away, live life on the run, become a traveling vagabond. You quickly grabbed an axe from the firetruck for protection as the firemen were not looking and ran away into the forest, disappearing into the night.

Living about 4 months on the run and on the edge, you didn't have much, but you had enough to survive. You were dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, black sneakers, and a pair of jeans that was torn in various places as you've never taken them off. Topping all that was a brown trench coat that you wore for warmth, but also for storage in its pockets. You would wander from place to place for days at a time, stealing food or begging for it on the street as well as money. You slowly got used to this life of adventure, thinking you never wanted it to end. But it was all about to change in the blink of an eye.

It was a rather calm evening outside as you were relaxing under a lone tree in the center of a clear meadow. You took a deep breath as you inhaled the fresh air, the sounds of owls and crickets sounded like music to your ears. The calm of the night was suddenly interrupted by an earth-shaking crash, you jumped up, seeing that something might have hit the ground. There was a cloud of smoke coming from the ground. Perhaps it was a meteor or maybe a being from outer space? You quickly ran over to investigate, whatever it was had made a massive crater in the ground. You couldn't see anything inside the crater but you spotted something shiny. You slid down the edge of the crater, leaning down to look at the shiny thing. You noticed it was a gem of some sorts, it was a bright tangerine color and it was shaped like a kite. You pick up the gem to examine it. “It's so pretty.” You were mesmerized by the stone. “But its so small, how could it leave such a dent in the earth?” You wonder as you rubbed it slightly with your sleeve to wipe off any dirt. “Well, you'll certainly be worth a lot of money.” You say as you slide the gem in your pocket and climb out of the crater and back to your resting spot under the tree.

Three days have passed since you found the strange gem, you searched for a nearby town to sell it to, but there wasn't even a single person in sight. You let out a sigh. “This is gonna take a while to sell you.” You patted your pocket in which the gem was being held. Suddenly, it started to vibrate. You gasp and pull out the gem, seeing that it suddenly glowed a bright orange color. You freak out and drop the gem on the ground. You watched the gem as it started to float in midair, the light around it growing bigger and seeming to form...a person? You couldn't quite make it out, but you could see the light grow a body as well as arms and legs and a head. You watched it in amazement as it suddenly grew long frizzy hair. The light then formed a body, a rather tall person with orange skin and red markings around its body, it wore a red and black suit that looked like it was out of a sci-fi movie, and it had long, frizzy beige hair that reached down to its calves. The being panted softly as it was on the ground, towering over you with a height of nearly seven feet. “Finally.” The voice sounded very deep and gruff, but had a slight feminine tone to it, meaning this being was female. The creature seemed confused as it stared down at you with its yellow hues, as you looked up at her, you saw the gem you found seemed to take place as her nose.


	2. An unlikely friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the strange being from outer space, is she friend of foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for the positive feedback, so heres another chapter! In addition, I'll try to update as often as I can, I'll at least try to get some more chapters in by the end of the week. Thanks for tuning in, and there will be more to come! Enjoy!

You stared up at the strange being, she was staring down at you in an intimidating manner. You almost reached for your axe until you heard the tall orange woman speak to herself. “Ugh, great. First I'm stuck on this hunk of rock, I can't find Lapis, now I'm a babysitter!” You kept watching her, having no clue what she was talking about until she turned her back towards you, walking away from you, her long beige hair flowing behind her. Who was this mysterious being? Did she come from space? How did she end up here? You had so many questions for her as you stood up and began to follow the strange tall alien. 

“Hey, wait! I want to ask you some things!” You chase after her as the being stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look over her shoulder and down at you. “Where did you come from?” You started to ask her questions, which the woman seemed annoyed. “Homeworld, and I need to find lapis and get home.” Who is the world was she talking about? You just had so many questions for this being. “What's your name?” You ask as you didn't want to just keep referring to her as the strange being from space. “Jasper.” Jasper. You thought it was a rather odd name for a woman. “And you?” The woman turned around to look down at you, golden eyes glaring down at you. “I-I'm (y/n).” 

“Well, (y/n), it was nice meeting you, but I must be going, I have to find a way home somehow...” The woman muttered to herself as she turned her back and started to walk away. You sighed and turned the opposite direction, picking up your axe and setting on your way. As you trekked across the woods, you started to think about Jasper. You just had so many questions for her. What is she exactly? Who is this “Lapis” she speaks of? Hundreds of questions ran through your head until the sound of a howling wolf ran through your ears. You freeze in your tracks, gripping the axe in both your hands as you looked around the area to see if anything was looking at you through the darkness. So far you saw nothing. You shrug it off and continue walking, only to be greeted by the same sound. 

You freeze in your tracks, gripping the rusted axe in your hands. Looking around for any danger until you saw “it”. Suddenly, a wolf like creature leapt out of the darkness, it looked like a large black wolf with crimson eyes and sharp yellow teeth snarling at you. What made it so odd to look at is that a red gem was imbedded in its head and there were spines coming out the back almost looking like a porcupine. You froze in fear staring at the monster, slowly backing away at it lurched towards you with hungry eyes. You soon panicked and made a run for it, only to start a chase. You leapt over streams and fallen trees to try and slow the beast down, but none seemed to work. As you were running, your foot got caught on a vine and caused you to trip, causing you to fall flat on your face. You looked up to see the creature leap at you. You covered your head, thinking that it was finally the end.

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of loud thunderous footsteps sprinting towards you. You turn your head to see a large figure sprinting towards you at an alarming speed, and at a closer look, it appeared to be none other than Jasper. As you saw her, you noticed she had some sort of helmet that she summoned out of nowhere. Jasper was screaming as she charged towards you, you duck down only to find out she was attacking the monster that almost tried to eat you. You watched her ram into the beast, crushing it against a tree and it snapped in half. The monster growled as it swiped its claws at Jasper, leaving a scratch on her face. Jasper then lifted it with her own bare hands, showing just how strong she really was. She did a body slam to the monster on the ground, ending its existence as it vanished into a cloud of grey smoke. 

Jasper panted softly as she stood back up, dusting herself off and wiping the sweat from her brow, her helmet vanishing into thin air. You then found her looking towards you, walking in your direction. You were still on the ground as she squatted down and held out her red hand and you hesitantly took it as she helped you stand up. As Jasper was looking at you, she didn't seem quite menacing as before, but seemed to have a look of concern and curiosity “Y-you saved me...thank you.” Jasper gave you a half smile and nodded. “Don't mention it. You should go home, it's dangerous out here.” Jasper turned around to walk away until you spoke to her. “But...I don't have a home...” Jasper turned around to look at you with a rather surprised expression. “You...don't?” You shook your head and sighed sadly. Jasper seemed rather interested in you as she dropped to her knees to meet your eye level. “I'm sure humans have homes too. What happened?” You sniffle and wipe a tear from your eye. “I-I don't want to talk about it...I should go..” You turn to walk away from Jasper and pick up your axe as you went on your way until you felt a large hand touch your shoulder. “(y/n)..” You turn your head to look up at Jasper. 

“Listen, you don't know about the dangers of this world, you could die out there. Let me come with you, I have no place to go either.” You look up at the large woman, thinking why would this being save your life after just meeting you less than five minutes ago. Then again, she could be good protection in case of any trouble. “Alright, you can come with me.” You agreed to let her tag along and Jasper smiled at you. “Lead the way.” You started walking away, Jasper tagging along right behind you like a bodyguard to a leader. You soon stop at a lone tree in a field. “We can journey on in the morning, but now I gotta sleep.” You said with a soft yawn as Jasper raised an eyebrow as she sat down on the ground. “Sleep? What is that?” You rub your eyes still yawning a little. “It's when you close your eyes and get refreshed for the next day.” You make yourself comfortable using Jasper's right leg as a pillow. “Don't you need to sleep?” Jasper huffed and crossed her arms. “Gems have no need for “sleep”.” You smile and roll over to your side, huddling yourself in your coat. “Can you at least watch over me while I sleep?” Jasper looked down at you, placing her hand along your back as you relaxed and the last you heard from jasper before drifting to sleep was: “Yes, I will.”


	3. The journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your gem friend start off on your adventure.

The sun was rising over the horizon, the light of it stinging your eyes causing you to groan and wake up. You sigh and you sit up and rub your eyes, then realizing Jasper's massive hand was still on your back. “Good morning.” You look up at Jasper with a sleepy smile. Jasper watched you get up, raising an eyebrow at what you said to her. “What?” She didn't quite understand the ways of humans as she was not of this world and haven't been on this planet for long. “Oh, It's what we say to each other when we wake up.” You stretch your arms and your back while Jasper stood up and responds to your statement. “Oh, well...good morning, (y/n).” 

You smile at her and your stomach starts to make a rumbling sound, placing your hand on your stomach as Jasper flinched hearing the sound. “What is that noise?! Is there something nearby?” She looked around cautiously as you giggle a bit. “Hey, easy, it's just my tummy. It means i'm getting hungry. We should find something to eat.” You say as you start walking into the woods. “Gems don't need to eat...” You hear Jasper mumble to herself. So that's what she was, a gem. That would explain the stone on her nose. You then stop in your tracks as you spotted an apple tree, it's fruit seemed nice and ripe and just the sight of it made you hungrier. You leap up to grab the nearest branch, your legs dangling as you held on with your hands. You attempted to pull yourself up to climb, but no luck as you couldn't even get your leg up. Jasper was watching from the side watching you struggle until she marched over and grabbed you on the sides. 

“Hey! What are you- Oh!” You exclaim as you were lifted up and placed onto the branch, allowing easier access. You thank Jasper and she nods in response. You look around the branches of the tree, bright green leaves as far as the eye can see with bright red apples sprouting everywhere. You crawl and climb across the branches to pick the best looking fruit, inspecting for worms or bruises before taking them off the stem. Meanwhile Jasper was watching you climb across the branches from the ground and being lost in her thoughts. This human she came across fascinated her, she never knew humans could be any weaker, and here they were, living without a home and no protection at all. As little she cared about earth, let alone it's inhabitants, Jasper felt a strange feeling come across her. She didn't want the human to die all on it's own. It was so small, so helpless, yet so courageous and daring. She wanted to go back to homeworld, but not before getting this human somewhere safe.

“Jasper, heads up!” Jasper's thoughts were interrupted with a whack to the head by an apple, catching it in her hand. She groaned rubbing her head as she looked up at you. “(y/n), what are you doing?” You were climbing down with your coat pockets having big lumps due to being full of apples. “Sorry, I was just gathering some food, should be enough for a few days.” You were about to drop down but jasper grips your coat with her free hand and sets you down. “Thanks Jasper.” You lean against the tree, pulling an apple out of your coat pocket and taking a bite out of it. Jasper seemed mesmerized on how you were eating and lifted her apple up to her face. She gave the apple a sniff before biting into it, her eyes getting wide as she enjoyed the taste of the apple before swallowing it. “Tastes good huh?” You smile as you watch Jasper eat and she nods in response. Soon as you ate your apple down to the core, you toss it to the ground while Jasper just about ate hers whole. “Well, we should go, we got a crazy journey ahead of us.”

The two of you set on your adventure, trekking across fields and mountains as Jasper would usually walk behind you, but would sometimes lift you up on her shoulders if you got tired, getting a face full of beige hair. It seemed coarse and rough from a distance, but when your skin made contact, it felt very soft, like petting a cat. So a ride on Jaspers shoulders was always fun. Occasionally, the two of you would make a stop to sit and relax or just simply talk. As you and Jasper were just walking one day, you came across a passing train. Jasper ran over to it and picked you up off the ground. “H-Hey! Jas-” You were interrupted by Jasper tossing you into the boxcar, landing on a pile of hay, she immediately jumped inside soon as you were settled. “Wow, how'd you do that?” 

“Comes naturally, (y/n), I was made to be a warrior.” Jasper bragged as she sat down beside you. Anything you learned from being around her, she was quite a bragger. The two of you sit in silence as you saw twilight rising over the horizon, the sun going down turning the sky in shades of dark blue. “Beautiful isn't it?” You break the silence, looking up at Jasper. Jasper was silent, staring out at the setting sun, she was awestruck by the beautiful sight about the sunset. Everything she saw on this planet so far was so beautiful and alive, she almost never wants to leave. “It's....nice.” She responded flatly. You look up at Jasper with concern. “Is something wrong?” Jasper only sighed and looked away from you. “Jasper talk to me, tell me how you feel.” You say with worry in your voice as you put your hand on her huge one. Emotions weren't exactly a thing in gems, they were bred to serve and fight, not have feelings, so it was all new to Jasper. She sighed and gripped your hand gently, staring out into the distance. “This planet...It's so wonderful, so alive...I don't know if I ever want to leave.” 

“But...it's where you belong, isn't it?” You say to her as you lean in and hug her massive arm that was as wide as your body. “But if I leave, who will protect you?” Jasper looked down at you with a sense of worry. “But, won't you always protect me?” You stood up as you let go of her arm. “I mean, theres so much out there to see, we've only seen only a small grain in this desert.” You stand by the opening of the boxcar as Jasper gets up and stands beside you. “You don't have to leave if you don't want to. We'll be together forever won't we?” You smile taking hold of Jaspers hand. Jasper's face became darker orange at your statement. Together? With a human? To homeworld it was definitely a traitorous move, but Jasper cared about the small human, and she agreed. “Of course, I'll never leave your side.” She smiled as she got on one knee to pat you on the head. You lit up once you heard it and leapt over to Jasper to give her a hug. Given the kind gesture, she hugged back. “My very own gem guardian.” You say happily as jasper clung to you. “Gem guardian...I like the sound of that.”


	4. New town, new troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the two of you find a town to settle down. Or did you?

“(Y/n), wake up!” You had fallen asleep in jaspers arms in the boxcar and she shook you awake. You mumble softly and rub your eyes, looking up at jasper sleepily. “J-jas, It's still night why are you-” “We've stopped.” Jasper interrupted you as you look toward the opening of the boxcar seeing that the train has indeed stopped. “Why did we...?” You ponder as you stick your head out, seeing that the train had stopped at an old warehouse, a couple of men standing by the train carrying out supplies. “We got to get out before they see us.” You say as jasper nods and picks you up suddenly carrying you on her back. Soon as the men are looking away, Jasper carefully steps out and rushes inside the warehouse, being careful not to make a sound. You look around as you sat on her back, the warehouse was full of aisles of construction equipment, full of supplies as well as various machines, no human was in sight.

“What is all this?” Jasper asked curiously, keeping her voice down. “I don't know what this stuff is, but it's used to build buildings.” You respond as jasper continued to carry you across the room. “Seems far inferior to the technology on homeworld...” Jasper grumbled to herself propping you on her shoulders. “Oh, whats the stuff on homeworld like?” You lean over jaspers head, looking her straight in the eye upside down. “Far more advanced than this, but I know a Peridot that knows more than I do.” Jasper responded as the two of you found an exit. As Jasper stepped out, she kneeled down to let you slide down her back and to the ground. The two of you look around the area, seeming as if you two were in the middle of nowhere, except for the town that was in the distance. “Jas, theres a town over there, we should head that direction.” You grab her hand and start walking, only to be stopped by jasper not moving an inch. You look up at her as she had a rather cold expression on her face. “Why?” You look out at the distance of the town. “If we go, we can rest for a couple of days, you know, refresh before heading out again.” You smile as you urge Jasper to follow, and she follows behind you, seeming unhappy about going to a place where humans lived. You and your gem guardian walked along the road, walking for a few miles until you spotted a sign that said, “welcome to beach city.” 

“Beach city? Sounds like a nice town.” You smile as you carry on, Jasper however, felt rather uneasy about going to this town, knowing what lived in it. Humans and those meddling crystal gems, but she followed along anyways, as she promised to protect you. “Here we are!” You say excitedly as you reach the borders of beach city, the town seeming empty as it was the middle of the night. You look around the town, liking the atmosphere of it so far, looking at all the nice little shops and restaurants along the boardwalk. Your peaceful search was interrupted by the sound of loud music in the distance. You turn your back and see bright headlights in the distance. A car rolled up, stopped around the corner. “(Y/n), who are they?” Jasper looked down at you looking like a mix of both worried and confused. “They might be thugs, be careful, Jas, they might be after you.” Jasper slipped you inside of an alleyway. “Stay here.” She marched over to the thugs, all of them spotting her and pointing their guns at her. “Whoa girl, don't go looking for a fight!” One of the thugs shouted, Jasper found this as a threat and summoned her helmet, ramming a guy into the car, making a loud crash. The others started shooting towards her, only enraging Jasper further. She picked up the second thug by the neck and slammed him against the hard concrete ground, causing his face to bleed and bruise. More bullets were shot, Jasper charged at the remaining thugs and one ran away from her, the other being greeted by a slam to the stomach and straight into a wall. The fight was over, unfortunately for Jasper, she was badly wounded, bleeding from all her bullet wounds, but she wasn't ready to retreat to her gem yet. She groaned in pain and picked herself up, making her way towards you.

You couldn't hold back the tears, hearing all these crashing sounds and bullets being shot all over, thinking your only friend was hurt. “(Y/n).” You look up and see Jasper bleeding from various places from the bullets. “Jasper...” You say with worry in your voice, but Jasper stops you as she hugs you. “(Y/n), I'm going to be ok. Listen, I'm going to retreat to my gem to heal, I don't know how long i'll be, but I need you to protect me.” Jasper looked at you with pleading eyes. She was so badly hurt that you agree to let her poof away to regenerate. Jasper smiled at you and disappeared into orange smoke, her tiny orange gem dropping into your hands. You pull it up to your face and give the gem a kiss. “Don't worry Jas, I'll protect you, just like you protected me.” You say as you slip the gem into your coat pocket. You search around the city to look for a place to rest until morning, and you find a spot behind a restaurant that seemed to be called the big donut. You make yourself comfortable in front of the dumpster, laying awake until falling asleep peacefully.

You were woken up quite suddenly once morning came, a young man with curly orange hair kicking you in the chest. “Hey kid, get out of here! This isn't a place to sleep!” You got up and quickly scurried away, rushing into the boardwalk. The town didn't seem crowded, but there was quite a few people around. You hold your stomach as it started to growl, thinking you should get some food soon. You turn around and look up at the big donut, thinking it would be the best place to get breakfast. You walk over and open the door, the door jingling and alerting the two cashiers. One appeared to be a young woman with short curly blond hair, and you recognized the other person as the guy who kicked you awake less than 5 minutes ago.

“Hey there, I don't think i've seen you before.” The blonde woman spoke with a smile. You walk over to the counter and peek over to look at the woman. “Y-yeah, I'm sorta new in town.” You respond, looking at the boy that was giving you a dirty look. “I'm Sadie, who are you?” The woman spoke looking over at you. “Oh, I'm (y/n).” You smile up at her and the boy scoffed at you. “Oh good, now I don't have to call you “street urchin.” Sadie nudged him, the boy giving her a scowl. “That's Lars. Anyways, what can I get you?” She looked at you expectantly. You look around the shop, seeing all the different pastries and treats sitting around, you couldn't decide what you wanted, but eventually came to a decision. “I'll have a donut, please.” Sadie smiled and turned to grab a donut, putting it in a bag and setting it on the counter for you. You were about to grab it, but then stopped. “Something wrong?” Sadie asked with concern. “I...don't have any money.” You say with a look of shame. Lars then snatched the bag away from the counter. “Then no donut for you!” He snapped as Sadie grabbed it back. “Lars! Hey, it's ok, this ones on the house.” You smile and nod at her as you grab the bag and set out. “Thank you!” You exclaim before you head out the door. You were jumping for joy on the inside. No one had done such a kind gesture to you in a long time, you hoped that everyone else in this city was as kind and generous. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things have taken a pretty dark turn, but i had fun with this one. ^^ There's still more to come so thank you for your patience.


	5. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a new friends and they seem to know about Jasper somehow.

You walk across the streets of beach city, seeing all the shops and people hanging around. You caught a view of the beach, the blue waves crashing against the golden brown sand. You found it beautiful as you walk over to the beach, taking a look at the breathtaking view, haven't seen such a sight in your life ever. “Wow, It's amazing...” You smile, your eyes sparkling in excitement. “Sure is isn't it?” You jump as you heard the voice of a boy behind you, turning around to see a young boy with unkempt curly brown hair and black eyes, he was wearing a t-shirt with a star and he wore jeans and sandals. “The ocean is nice this time of year, nice and blue, not too hot.” He smiled at you as you relaxed a bit as you saw he wasn't a threat. “O-oh...hello, who are you?” You ask cautiously as the boy beamed brightly in response. “Oh, I'm Steven, who are you? I've never seen you around town before.”

“I-I'm (y/n).” Steven smiled and shook your hand, catching you off guard. “Pleasure to meet you. So what brings you to beach city?” He sat down on the sand, offering you to sit beside him, and you accepted, facing towards the ocean. “J-Just passing through.” You answer as you hug your knees, feeling shy around him, as you weren't quite used to people. “Hey you ok?” Steven look at you in concern, gently placing his hand on your back. You flinch away in response. “Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just need a little time to myself.” Steven frowns taking his hand off you, switching back to a smile. “Oh, well, It was nice to meet you, (y/n). Hope to see you around!” He waves goodbye as he walks down the beach away from you. You sigh and pull out Jaspers gem to look at it as you hold it in your hand, stroking it with your fingertips. “I wish you were here...” It gives a little shine in the sunlight, hitting your eyes and blinding you for a second before you put it away, standing back up and setting out to explore the city more.

After a while of searching the city, you decide to look on the outskirts of town, finding a big open field with a big red barn on top of a hill. You lit up as you thought it would be the perfect place to take shelter, as you thought it was uninhabited. As you got close enough though, you spotted two people, they certainly didn't seem human. One was a short girl with green skin and green-yellow triangular hair, a translucent visor appearing over her eyes and a green gem on her forehead. The other person was a girl as well, but taller with blue skin, short dark blue hair, she had a slender figure and wore a flowing blue dress, her blue gem seemed to appear on her back in the shape of a water drop. You started to watch them in amazement, pondering about them. Are those gems? There were more on this planet? Did they know Jasper somehow?

The two girls seemed to be doing something, the green one having paint cans attached to her feet to appear taller. “How's this?” She spoke, a dark green appearing on her face as the blue one just simply giggled. “Yeah, peri, that's fine.” The two gems interlocked hands with each other and started to dance, the green one occasionally stumbling, but standing back up again. The blue one did an elegant spin and the green one grabbed her into a dip, she ended up being misbalanced and fall over, landing on top of the blue gem. You giggle slightly at the sight. The two gems blush as they look at each other in the eyes, the green one on top of the other. The blue one smiles and starts giggling and the green one laughs with her, standing up and helping the other one up. “It's alright peri, I'm sure we can learn to fuse one day.” Fuse? What were they talking about? You were watching them as the blue gem looks in your direction, spotting you. You panic as you were spotted and started to run away.

“Hey wait!” The blue gem exclaimed as she started running towards you, the green gem following behind, at least tried to until she tripped and fell on her face. You were running back towards the city, but you were grabbed by the shoulders with a firm yet gentle grip. You jump and turn around stopping in your tracks as you look up to see the blue gem suddenly had wings made of...water? She looked down at you with a look of concern, you took a step back as you spoke. “I-i'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was at this barn!” You say abruptly as the gem smiles and steps closer to you. “Hey, it's ok, you didn't know. Besides, you didn't interrupt anything major.” You look up at the blue gem standing before you, the sun was shining bright behind her, reflecting through her water wings, making her almost look like an angel. “I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. What's your name?” She dropped to her knees as her wings disappeared. “I'm (y/n).” Lapis smiled and stood up, walking towards the barn, gesturing you to follow. “So what are you doing around here?” Lapis asked as she looked down at you. “I-I was just looking for somewhere to stay...” You answer awkwardly. Lapis stopped to speak to you. “Stay? Don't you small humans have parents?” She asked curiously, leaning over you, her hands resting on her knees. You could hardly hold back the tears.

“N-no, I don't...not anymore. Th-they got killed...” You sniffle and wipe your eyes with your coat sleeve as Lapis suddenly got down and gave you a hug suddenly. “Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that! Are you alone in this world now?” Lapis asked in concern, cupping your cheek with her hand. You sniffle and she wipes a tear away with her thumb. “Well, I had a friend with me, but she's gone..” Lapis stood up and took your hand, smiling down at you. “Well, you have a friend now, (y/n). You're always welcome at the barn.” You wipe your tears away and you smile at the blue gem. “Th-thanks, Lapis.” Lapis smiled and started walking towards the barn, holding your hand as the two of you walk. As you and Lapis got near, you saw the short green gem struggling with something. She was grumbling to herself while she was drawing random images on a piece of paper. 

“Trying to come up with a meep morp peri?” Lapis said as the green gem jumped in surprise and turned to face the two of you. “Emphasis on 'trying'. I can't come up with anything!” She flailed her arms in a stressful manner, stopping soon as you saw you, you cling to Lapis's leg. “Uh, who is that?” She said a little confused. “Oh, this is (y/n), (y/n), this is peridot.” Peridot? You've heard that name before! “Hello.” You say to her shyly. Peridot marches over to you, observing you and invading your personal space, looking you straight in the eyes, examining your coat, basically anything to make you uncomfortable. “This (y/n) is rather small... Is it defective?” Peridot asks, glancing up at Lapis. Lapis rolled her eyes at Peridot. “Peri, it's a child! It's not fully grown yet.” Peridot looks at you with narrowed eyes. “I see...how much longer until you've reached your maturity stage?”

“W-well, I'm only ten, so about eight years I think.” You respond to her statement as you hear a familiar voice call out. “Lapis! Peridot!” You look down the hill, seeing Steven marching up towards the barn, but he wasn't alone. Following behind was a group of three women, one was tall and had burgundy skin and wore a visor that covered up her upper face and had a black cubic afro on her head. The second one was short, around your height, with purple skin and bright messy lilac hair that covered up one eye along with a purple gem on her chest. The third one had a tall slim figure, with short peach hair and snow white skin, with a large white gem on her forehead. “Hey, (y/n)!” Steven ran over to you excitedly and gave you a hug. “Didn't expect you to be here, I guess you met Lapis and Peridot?” You nod in response and walk over to Steven's friends. “Are you all gems?” You look at the three women curiously, the white one responding to your statement. “O-oh yes, we are! And why don't you play somewhere else, this is serious gem business.” She put your hand on your back and started to escort you away, but was stopped by Lapis. “Pearl! I told them they could stay, they don't anywhere to go.”

“Well then, might as well introduce ourselves. I'm pearl, and this is amethyst.” She gestures over to the purple gem, who was giving you a wave. “Sup?” Pearl gestured over to the tall one next. “And Garnet.” “Greetings.” Garnet smiled adjusting her visor. “(y/n).” You say as you approach them. “I suppose you know Steven already.” You nod and smile at the gems. “So what are you guys doing here?” You ask curiously as the group marches over to the barn. “We are teaching Lapis and Peridot to fuse.” Garnet said glancing down at you. “Fuse?” You ask curiously looking at Steven. “Oh, It's this cool thing where they dance and they morph together and become a whole new gem, giant women.” You felt amazed by this, thinking about what they could possibly turn into. “Could be nice to take our minds off finding Jasper.” Pearl muttered to herself. Jasper? They know her somehow? You had so many questions on your mind. “Jasper? You know her?” Amethyst turned to face you and raised a brow. “We're trying to find her.”

“Have you seen her?” Pearl looked down at you, seeming confused. “Yes, I have her here.” You reach into your coat pocket and pull out the tiny orange gem, making everyone gasp and stare at you in surprise. “Something wrong?” You ask curiously as garnet approaches you. “Yes, that's exactly it, now hand her over.” She held her hand out, but you gripped the gem tight. “No, I promised to protect her, just like she did to me...” Pearl looked shocked as she approached you. “Protect? Oh nonononono, that's no Jasper at all, she's dangerous and a troublemaker!” “No, she isn't! She's kind and sweet and protective!” You shout at pearl, she looked like you just offended her. Garnet spoke to you in a demanding tone. “(Y/n), please give her to us, or we'll have to take it from you.” Her expression seemed cold, especially with that visor blacking her eyes. “No!” You shout at garnet. “I won't let you! Jasper is all I have left in this world, everythings been taken from me and I won't let that happen again!” You yell, swinging your arm forward, knocking her visor off her face, all the gems and Steven gasp at your actions. You noticed Garnet had three eyes, looking at you with a furious expression. You panic and start running away, clutching Jasper in your hands. Garnet picked up her visor, placing it back on her face, her hands clutched into fists. “G-Garnet..?” Steven said nervously. “That child is in so much trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was certainly long. I had fun with this one, I have this cute head canon that Lapis has a soft spot for kids, so that was fun to write with. ^-^ Also, don't worry, Jasper will come back, just stay tuned!


	6. You've got a friend in us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is back, and you gain a new ally.

You ran as fast as your legs could carry you, rushing towards the beach and headed towards an area that seemed no one had gotten near for years. There were rocks all around, in various sizes as you scattered around the area, hiding behind the biggest you could find. You sat down panting softly, from being scared and from running so much. You hugged your knees and buried your face in your arms. “I won't let them take you away...” You whisper as you clutch Jasper's gem in your hands. You suddenly felt a hand touch your shoulder, making you jump up in shock as someone called your name. “(y/n).” It was Lapis Lazuli, looking at you in worry. “Ah! Don't touch me! You're not gonna get Jasper!” You shout at her, taking a few steps back. Lapis's expression softened, walking over to you, talking in a reassuring tone. “No, no, it's ok, I don't want Jasper. I was just worried about you.” You relax a bit, walking over to Lapis. She reached over to put your hand on your clutched one, making you open your hand to show the orange gem.

“So, how long have you been with her?” Lapis asked curiously as you sat back down on the sand, Lapis seating herself next to you. “A few months, it started when I heard a crash and saw this little gem. I never knew she would become my friend.” You hold out the gem, stroking it with your other hand. Lapis looked at you with a concerned expression. “Your friend? Never thought it would happen.” Lapis sighed and looked toward the ocean. “Not after what we've been through...” You look at Lapis in curiosity. “What did you and Jasper go through..?” Lapis looked down, the shadow of her hair covering her eyes. “We were fused for months at the bottom of the ocean, I dragged the fusion down to protect Steven from Jasper.” You look at the ocean, the waves crashing against your feet. “Fusion? So you and Jasper became a giant woman?” You ask standing closer to Lapis, her expression turning cold. “The ocean was my prison, I didn't want to fuse, but I had no other choice. I wanted to protect the only friend I ever had...” She hid her face in her arms as she hugged her knees. You place a hand on her back, gently stroking the blue gem. “So...you know what's it's like to feel alone...” Lapis turned her head to look at you with a sad expression. “Yes, I was trapped in a mirror for so long until Steven freed me.” She stood up, looking towards the ocean, you stood up along with her, your eyes looking up at Lapis. “A friend really is a precious thing, you know? Once you find one, you never let go.” You smile at her and take ahold of her hand, making Lapis look down at you. “It's true, Jasper had protected me for all this time, I feel a good connection between us. I still wish the others would understand.” Lapis got down on her knees and pulled you into a hug. “I understand, and i'll protect you too.”

You smile as you clung to Lapis and the small orange gem glowed and vibrated, making the two of you break the hug. You and Lapis watch the gem float up in the air and glow, forming a body as well as long hair and arms and legs. Jasper finally formed out of the light, dropping to the ground on her feet. “(y/n), are you alright?” She exclaimed as she got down to your level and you answered with a hug. “Yes, I'm ok, what about you?” Jasper was clinging to you almost crying with happiness as she knew you were safe. “Yes, I'm ok.” Jasper then looked up to meet face to face with Lapis. Lapis had a rather angry expression on her face, like she was ready to fight until Jasper stood up and spoke again. “Lapis, I'm not interested in fusing. All I want to do is protect (y/n).” Lapis's expression softened as she looked at you, then back up at Jasper. “So you were right... Jasper, (y/n) told me everything. I see exactly how it is, and I want to help protect them.” She stated putting a hand on your shoulder. Jasper looked at you in surprise. “You've met them?” You nod as Jasper looks at Lapis. “Then I suppose you can help protect them too.” Lapis smiles at Jasper, Jasper giving a smile back.

“Jasper, step away from the child.” Your moment was interrupted by Garnet, who was standing with the rest of the crystal gems, their weapons summoned, Garnet wielding two large gauntlets, Pearl carrying a spear, and amethyst held a whip. Jasper growls and turns toward them. “I promised to protect this child, and i'm not breaking it!” Jasper summoned her helmet, Lapis looking worried looking down at you. “(y/n), you should go.” She said in a worried tone. “But Lapis-” “Go! Get out of here!” Jasper interrupted you, yelling at you, but had a protective tone to it. You nod and scurry away, running further into the beach. Jasper looked towards the gems in fury as Lapis stayed beside her. “Lapis, what are you doing?! Don't you remember what she did to you?!” Pearl shouted, pointing her spear at Jasper. “I know what she did, but she's changed! Just leave her to protect the child!” Lapis responded in an angry tone, Jasper seemed surprised that Lapis would take her side. “I don't believe it one bit!” Amethyst snapped, drawing her whip towards Lapis, Jasper pulled her out of it's range. “Lapis, I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted to protect them, not put them in more danger!” Jasper had tears welling in her eyes. Lapis saw this and took a breath as she stepped closer to Jasper, holding out her hand. “Then let's protect them...together.”

You ran down the beach some more, going deeper into the uninhabited parts of the beach. You stop to look back, seeing the conflict going on. You couldn't see much, but you did noticed that Lapis and Jasper started to dance together. You were confused at first, until you saw a bright light appear and the two gems fused into one massive gem. You couldn't figure out most features from the distance you were at, but you saw that they became a tall green gem with six arms, and dark teal stripes over its body and messy white hair sat on it's head. You became a little frightened by the sight and ran some more, but as you were running, a wave crashed beside you and started to grab your leg, forming a shackle on your ankle. You panicked, the water was coming alive somehow! You tried to run, but it grabbed your other leg making you fall on the sand. “What's happening?!” You exclaim as you cling to a rock until another shackle appeared on your arm, causing you to let go. The shackles dragged you towards the ocean, making you scared and you took a breath until you were dragged underwater. 

You were holding your breath as you sunk in the ocean, thinking it was finally the end, until a mint green bubble formed around you, allowing you to finally breathe. You look up at you saw the light of the surface fade away as you sunk towards the bottom of the sea. Soon as you hit the bottom, all you could see around you was darkness, the bubble you were in gave a faint glow, not providing much light around you. “H-hello? Jasper? Lapis? A-anyone?” You call out, but there was nothing but silence. You were scared, thinking you were about to die all alone in the bottom of the ocean. You sat down and hugged your knees, crying into your arms.

You heard a rumbling sound and you look up to see a massive green hand reaching for you. You shake and cover your head with your hands. The massive hand grabbed ahold of the bubble and picked you up, making you meet face to face with the fusion. You look up at her, observing more of her features. You noticed that she had not just two, but four teal eyes, the dark teal stripes covering most of her body and one came across her face, Jasper's gem was a bright green that took place as her nose. The outfit she wore was a combination of Lapis's and Jasper's outfits, having a dark green top that covered her chest, similar to the top on Lapis's outfit, and a bodysuit of some sorts that covered her lower body, letting her other four arms stick out. “It's ok, you're safe with us now.” The fusion spoke, showing that it had sharp pointed teeth, it's voice sounded like Lapis and Jasper were speaking at the same time. “J-Jasper? Lapis?” You asked curiously. “Not anymore.” The being lifted you up to her face, all four eyes staring at you. “We are Malachite now.”


	7. Fusion Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding time with Malachite.

“M-Malachite..?” You look up at the massive green fusion towering over you as it held your bubble in it's hands. “So you're a fusion...of Lapis and Jasper?” Malachite only smiled, placing you down on the ocean floor, laying down on her belly, propping her head up with her front arm. “Correct, we used to be fueled by anger and mistrust, but you changed their relationship. We fused to protect you.” You sit down in the bubble and look up at her, the dim glow of the bubble giving the fusion an eerie appearance, but you had no fear as she means no harm. “Protect me? So, when you fuse, do you work together to control it or do you become someone entirely new?” You look up at malachite curiously. “We become someone new, but we also lose individuality if we are stuck for too long. It's what happened to us long ago...” Malachite answered coldly, her four eyes narrowing at you. “Is that how I found Jasper then...? You two split apart?” The fusion only nodded, picking up your bubble again and bringing you face to face. “So...which one of you is talking to me right now?” You ask curiously, placing your hands against the walls of the bubble. “Both.” She lifted her hand and placed it on the bubble, like she was trying to touch your hand. “The both of us are fueled by our desires to protect you and keep you safe.” You look up at her, looking like a mix of happy and confused. “Protect me...? I understand Jasper's motives, but Lapis...we literally just met.” Malachite only smiled hearing that, her sharp fangs glittering. “Well, Lapis... She sympathizes with you. She was trapped in a magic mirror for centuries. She knows what it's like to be all alone, to have nobody to run to... Just as I was trapped here in the ocean for so long... Alone with my thoughts, driving me insane...!” Malachite shouted, gripping her hands with her head, looking like she was about to split apart, but regained balance, panting softly and looking back at you.

“Then...if you hate this place, why bring me here?” You ask, pressing the bubble against her forehead and aligned your hand to her head to comfort her. “We just wanted to protect you...” She leaned her head against the bubble, all of her eyes closed. “It was the safest place for you...” You look at the giant fusion, knowing it fused together and dragged you to the darkness of the ocean all for you. “Well, as much as I'd love to stay down here with you, I'm probably gonna starve down here, so can we go up to the surface?” Malachites eyes opened and looked at you, she took hold of the bubble in both her front hands. “Absolutely, hold on tight.” You sat down in the bubble, Malachite shooting herself upwards in the water, forcing your body down cause of the speed she was moving. You saw the light of the sun peek through the ocean, Malachite penetrated the surface of the sea and the two of you land on a deserted island. 

Malachite placed the bubble down on the sand, tapping it with her finger and it popped. You felt the hot sand on your rear as you looked up at the large fusion, amazed at how big she was. She reached down and held out her hand, you took it, holding onto her fingertip as she helped you stand. As you stood beside the fusion, you only came up to the middle of one of her bottom legs. “Wow...you're so big, what does it look like up there?” You ask curiously, Malachite looking out in the distance and looking down at you. “It's really nice, you want to see?” She offered her hand and you hesitantly stepped on. She lifted you up to her head and you stepped off, sitting on a bed of soft silky white hair. You look up and you see a view of the island, the jungle of trees spreading as far as the eye can see. You look around in amazement, looking around the island and up towards the bright blue sky. “Wow...” You whisper in amazement as Malachite summoned her water wings. “Want to take a look around?” She smiled, darting her eyes up as she attempted to look at you. You lean over so she can get a better view and nod in response.

“Then hold on tight!” Your hands gripped strands of her hair and she squatted down before darting off towards the sky, the wind blowing through your hair and the world below you. “Wow, we're so high up!” You exclaim as Malachite flew just above the ocean surface, soaring like an eagle. You looked down to see your reflections in the water. “Hold on tight, (y/n), things will get crazy.” You gripped her hair as tight as you could as Malachite flew higher in the air, doing a backflip as you briefly dangle from her and land back on as she flipped over. “How was that?” She asked as she darted higher into the sky. “That was amazing!” You say as you lose your grip for a second and slip off her head, falling towards the ocean. “Help!” You call out as Malachite's hand caught you before you hit the ocean. “Woah, that would have been a nasty fall.” You sigh of relief as she catches you, looking up at her with a smile as she smiles back, reaching up to place you on the back of her neck. You grip strands of her hair as she glides gently across the sky, heading towards the island. Her back four legs land on the sand as her wings vanish and she reached to the back of her neck to pick you up and set you on the ground. “Wow, that was so much fun!” You say happily as you sit down on the sand, Malachite sitting down near you.

“The sunset looks beautiful huh?” You say looking out to the setting sun then up towards the massive gem. Malachite smiled looking at the sunset and down towards you. “Didn't you and Jasper have this conversation once?” She stated, raising a brow at you. You chuckle and give her arm a playful shove. Malachite chuckled as well, placing one of her lower hands on your back. She felt rather heavy on you, but only because of her size. You relax as her hand felt warm on you, feeling the love from both Lapis and Jasper resonating from the fusion. You smile as you look up at Malachite, placing your hand on hers. “I love you. I love both of you.” She lit up when you said that, scooping you up in her hand and brought you into a hug. It was hard to do because of your size difference, but it didn't matter, you could still feel the love, and so could she. “I love you too.” She lifted you up to her face, you were standing mere inches away from the green gem on her face. “We love you.” She was smiling, all four eyes staring softly at you. You lean over to place your hand on her gem, planting a kiss on the tip of the gem.

Your moment was interrupted by the sound of a warp pad activating. Malachite glances in the direction as she set you on the ground. You heard the voice of Pearl as she stepped out of the jungle with the rest of the crystal gems, including Steven. “So as I said, she has been spotted in this area and so we need to find-” Pearl froze in her place as she spotted Malachite, the green gem glaring down at her as pearl drew her spear. “Malachite!” Garnet and amethyst drew their weapons as well, except for Steven who stayed put and was really concerned about all this. “(Y/n), get away from that thing!” Pearl shouted pointing her spear as you looked up at Malachite. “No! I won't let you take them away! We promised to protect them together!” Malachite shouted, groaning in agony as she held her head, looking like she was in pain and seemed to be talking to herself in different voices. “No, I can't do this anymore!” “We have to do this! It's for (y/n)!” “If you want to protect them, then just go!” At that last sentence, there was a flash of light as Lapis and Jasper were separated, the two of them laying on the sand. Jasper quickly scurried up and ran in front of you as Lapis got up and stood with Steven. Jasper snarled at the gems, summoning her helmet. “You'll have to get through me if you want them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun! And I hope you enjoyed it, because next chapter will be the last one! Get the tissues prepared, cause there will be feels once it updates.


	8. Last goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jasper reach a conflict. Will she stay or go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! the last chapter! Get the tissues, theres feels incoming!  
> (and please forgive me, I am NOT good at fighting scenes)

Jasper charged towards the crystal gems at full speed, rolling into a ball and ramming into the group while Lapis carried Steven away from the fight. “We need to get (y/n) somewhere safe!” Steven shouted in worry and Lapis nodded in response. She flew down towards you to pick you up and carry her. “C'mon, let's get you somewhere safe!” You cling to Lapis as you look at Jasper, who was tossing the gems around like a bunch of rag dolls, blocking all of their attacks and picking them up to slam them on the ground. “What about Jasper?” You look up at Lapis with a worried expression. “She'll be fine, let's go!” Lapis attempted to pick you up into the air but you slipped out of her grip and ran towards Jasper. “(Y/n)!” Lapis shouted as she and Steven chased after you.

You reach the middle of the fight, standing beside Jasper as she got thrown to the side by Garnet. “Jas, are you ok?” You say in a worried tone. Jasper was beaten up, but was still in good enough condition to fight as she stood up. “I'm fine, you should go, things are going to get ugly.” Jasper said bluntly, charging back towards the gems. You refused to leave, the last thing you wanted was to be separated from the only friend you've had in ages. You watch the fight take hold, It seemed Jasper was losing, getting punched and slashed at several times, as it was an unfair fight. You fall to your knees and cover your face, about to cry as you believed it was the last time you would ever see her. “Now! Take her out!” Pearl shouted as Jasper was laying on the ground, injured and almost ready to retreat to her gem. The crystal gems charged at Jasper, ready to strike the final blow.

“Stop!” Steven and Lapis shout in usion, stand in front of Jasper as the gems came to a screeching halt, all of them staring at Lapis in confusion and shock. “You're defending her?! Don't you remember what she did to you?!” Pearl shouted, gripping her hair with her hands as Lapis responded sternly. “I know what she did, but she's changed. When we were fused as Malachite, we both had mutual feelings to protect (y/n).” She said while holding her hand over her heart, clenching it into a fist. “I didn't feel so trapped anymore, we were no longer a fusion built on anger and mistrust, we were built on protection and love. It resonated from the both of us. I could feel it from Jasper while we were fused.” Jasper looked up at Lapis with a surprised expression, slowly getting up on her own two feet. “Lapis...” Jasper whispered as Lapis turned around to hug her, Jasper hugged back as Steven spoke to the gems. “You see that? Jasper's no longer a threat. We have to let her go.”

The crystal gems had their weapons put away, all three of them looking at each other with worried expressions. Well, mostly Pearl and Amethyst, Garnet stayed stoic as ever behind those glasses. “Jasper.” Garnet said as she approached the tall orange gem. Lapis and Jasper broke the hug and Lapis stepped away, leaving Jasper alone with Garnet. Garnet let out a sigh as she removed her visor showing a worried expression underneath. “I understand you care for the child, but it's too dangerous to let them wander the world without any shelter.” Jasper clutched her fist and snapped at Garnet. “No! They're not alone! I'm with (y/n), I've been protecting them! I...” She paused for a second until her expression turned sad. “I love them.” Garnet took a breath before speaking again. “I understand, but (y/n) is just a child, a child needs to grow. There's something that humans say, If you truly love something...” She put her shades back on. “You set them free.” Garnet walked away, you appeared in front of Jasper from behind Garnet.

Jasper stared at you in silence until she dropped to her knees. “(y/n), it's not over, you promised we could be together forever!” “Jasper-” “I kept my promise! I'll protect you! You can be a warrior like me!” “Jasper-” “Your gem guardian, that's what I am right?!” “Jasper!” You interrupt her by placing your hands on her shoulders and she went silent. “Jasper...I-I know what I said.” You speak to her with tears in your eyes. “I know I said we'd be together forever, but...I'm tired. I'm tired of running, I'm tired of struggling for survival. I just want a place to settle and to grow up.” You sniffle, a tear running down your cheek as Jasper wiped it away with her thumb. “I want to go home.” You let out your last statement as Jasper looks to the ground solemnly. “I understand. The earth is a dangerous place, especially for a child like yourself. I suppose...” Jasper takes a glance at Lapis then over to you. “It would be best to let you go.” Jasper was having trouble holding back the tears, one running down her cheek and you wiped it away. “I guess this is goodbye?” You say with a sad voice. “I guess so.” Jasper responded in the same tone. “Will I see you again?” Jasper pulled you into a hug. “I don't know, hopefully we will cross paths again.” The two of you held the hug for quite a while, her strong muscular arms feeling gentle around your body. Jasper then let go of the hug, giving your forehead a kiss before glancing over to Lapis. “Take care of (y/n).” Lapis nodded in response as Jasper glances back over to you. “Be good, ok?” You sniffle, leaning in to give her a peck on the gem. Jasper then stood up, her hand not leaving your shoulder. Jasper looked down at you as she started to step away, her hand trailing down your arm as you lifted it. Your hand met with hers for the last time before they parted, leaving your hand out as a part of you didn't want her to go. “Goodbye, (y/n).” Jasper said before turning towards the ocean. “Goodbye...” You choke, almost like you were going to cry as Jasper disappeared into the ocean. 

Lapis got down and placed a hand on your shoulder. “It's for the best.” You reach over to hug Lapis, crying into her shoulder as she held you tight in her arms. After you let out your energy, you pant softly and look up at Lapis as she stroked your hair. “Are you my gem guardian now?” You gave her a little smile as she giggled. “Of course, (y/n).” You felt a hand touch your back, you turn to see Garnet giving you a warm smile. “We are your gem guardians.” Garnet said as she joined the hug, pulling you close as well as Lapis. “Whoo! Group hug!” Amethyst jumped for joy as she pounced on you, landing on your back making the two of you giggle. Pearl had a concerned look on her face as she looked to Garnet. “Garnet...are you sure this is a good idea?” Garnet glanced over at Pearl with her stoic expression. “I'm sure.” Steven walked over to give you a hug. “Welcome home.” He smiled warmly as the group leads you to the warp pad. Home...now that was a place you haven't seen in a long time.

A month passes and you have ended up living on the barn with Lapis and Peridot, getting involved in their antics, whether it's watching TV or making meep morps, something you always like to do. Very frequently, you would head to the temple to play with Steven and the gems. If they weren't very busy of course. One day, you found your old coat that you wore on your travels inside of an old trunk. “How did this get here?” You wonder as you pull it out, digging into the pockets to find anything you left behind. You do find something peculiar, there seemed to be a sheet of paper that had your name on it. The handwriting wasn't the best, but you could still read it ok. You unfold the paper to read the contents.

“(Y/n), I know how much you're going to miss me, by the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I wanted to protect you and be with you as you grow, but I had to face the truth, it couldn't last forever. I think we both knew that. I love you, and I want to be with you. I believe one day we can see each other again when you're older. Maybe we can bond better that way. I have so much to thank you for, you helped me open my eyes about this planet. There really are things worth protecting here, including you. I won't forget you, and don't forget about me. I'll see you around, Jasper.” 

A heart was drawn beside her name, tears were dripping onto the paper at how happy you felt at all the emotion coming from the letter. You find a small box and you fold up the paper and place it inside, closing it up and hugging it close to your body. You glance out at the setting sun, the cool breeze blowing through your hair. “I won't forget you, Jasper.” You say as you glance to the sky. “You'll always be my gem guardian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. ^-^ In addition to this timeline, there will be a sequel with the reader as an adult along with a series of silly little one-shots with the reader at various ages doing stuff with the gems and Steven. So stay tuned! It will come as soon as I can get it.


	9. A quick announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! SomeGirlWithaKeyboard here, and now that this story is finished, I just wanted to talk about what I want to do next. ^^

Alright, first off I just wanted to say thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! In addition to this story, I was thinking of writing a series of one-shots following the reader growing up with the gems as well as a reunion with Jasper with reader as an adult. 

One top of the one shots and short stories, I will also be taking requests for anyone who wants to see reader engaging with a character in a certain situation. Of course I'll be posting ideas of my own. ^^

Here's a few rules you'll need to go by:

1: The reader is to remain gender-neutral, the reason is that so the person reading can immerse themselves in the story, regardless of gender.

2: No non-con and no underage sex. If you want something sexual, the reader needs to be at least 18 years of age.

3: The reader can be any age you want, either child, teen or young adult. Just remember there are limits depending what age you pick.

4: Any character from Steven Universe is welcome! Be it human, gem, or fusion. However, since it takes place after this story, Jasper is off limits.

5: Alternate timelines are allowed as well! (Example: Reader found by rose quartz or the reader is a lost gem child or half-gem)

6: As these are just going to be little short stories, I won't make a whole series based on one idea. Sometimes I might make a part 2 if I feel like it, but it will mostly be just one story.

That's pretty much it! ^^ Any other questions, feel free to ask me. I may not start writing it right away, I'm giving myself a little break for a few days since I just finished this one.

Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


End file.
